


A Miracle

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends are always going to have your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue another kagehinaweek work from over the summer

“Hey, uh, Kageyama?” Sugawara asked, approaching him with a volleyball still in hand. He made small glances between himself and Hinata, “Have you noticed anything strange about Hinata lately?”

Kageyama looked up and turned his attention towards Hinata, who was lazily kicking a volleyball against the wall, his head hanging low. His unusually charismatic behavior seemed to be nowhere in sight.  

Well, now that you mention it…

“He has been a little out of it, hasn’t he?” Kageyama replied. He cocked his head and stared at Hinata, curious at the sudden change of character.

“Do you think you could talk to him? Pretty  _please_?” Sugawara asked softly. He was using his parent voice. The one where it came of as kind as kind but there was also a small hint of sternness hidden in it.

But that was understandable.

Their next game in a few days and Hinata needs to be at his best.

Kageyama returned his gaze back towards to Sugawara and gave him a nod of agreement before storming off in Hinata’s direction.  

Kageyama’s angry steps reached Hinata before his voiced did. Hinata let out a heavy sigh before picking the volleyball up and walking away. Kageyama frowned and picked up his pace, quickly catching up to Hinata. He put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder and spun him around, forcing them face to face. Hinata was frowning.

Kageyama felt slightly unsettled. When Hinata was upset he felt like he’d been shut away, left in the dark. His usually happy go lucky demeanor was always considered something to look forward to. So seeing it vacant made Kageyama shudder.

It was unnerving, really.  

“Oi, Hinata! Why are you acting like this?” It may or may not have come out a little harsher than Kageyama intended.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously, pushing away Kageyama’s hand in the process. “Tch! What’s it to you Kageyama?! Why do you care?!”

He was shouting.

He clenched the ball tightly in his hands as he yelled, gaining the gymnasium’s attention doing so. Hinata paid no mind to them. In fact, the only person he was looking at was Kageyama, staring daggers.  

“H-Hinata…” Kageyama stammered. “I just… wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn-”

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine!” Hinata interrupted, continuing to stare down Kageyama.  

He couldn’t tell if it was frustration or despair meeting his gaze. Perhaps it was both? But Kageyama didn’t have much time to think about it. Hinata threw the volleyball  towards Kageyama and stormed out, Daichi calling after him.

The others began murmuring things to each other, Kageyama catching drift of “Must’ve had a bad day” and “Poor guy…”, small things along those lines.

Kageyama, on the other hand, was completely stunned. Never,  _especially_  by Hinata, did Kageyama expect to be yelled at like  _that_.

In the midst of contemplation, Sugawara approached him again, only this time he was wearing a mild blush. “Ah, Kageyama, if I knew he was going to snap like that I wouldn’t have asked you to talk to him…”

Kageyama just stared.

Sugawara awkwardly ran a hand through his hair, playing with the tips that curled around his fingers. He glanced at the door Hinata walked out of and brought his attention back to Kageyama. “Daichi went to talk to him, although I’m not so sure how well that’s going to go…”

Kageyama blinked, no real response in mind. Sugawara sighed and moved his hands down towards his hips. “Kageyama, listen, just… don’t let this get to you okay?”

Kageyama gave him a curt nod, watching as Daichi returned. He walked in with a smile but the worry was the first thing Kageyama noticed.  

“I think we should just call it a day, you guys. Good work!” He clapped his hands, and with that, concluded practice for the day.

Kageyama deepened his frown.  

What was wrong with Shouyou?

…

The next day, Hinata made it his  _mission_  to avoid everyone, especially Kageyama. He even skipped out on practice. This lead him to think of the worst case scenarios. Anything and everything from a close family death to a terminal illness.  

Long story short, he was extremely stressed.

After practice let out Kageyama decided he’d take a detour and visit Hinata. It may have been out of his way but it was definitely worth making sure his friend was okay. And besides, he had something to give Hinata anyways.

Once he got to Shouyou’s place, he saw Hinata sitting out front. He was aimlessly laying in the grass, watching the night sky.

Kageyama approached him with caution and leaned into in his sight of vision, staring at him with a mild curiosity and a slight hint of uncertainty.

Hinata blinked up at him before rolling over on his side, absently pulling blades of grass from their roots. Kageyama raised his eyebrows in surprise. No sudden outburst or intense staring?

He took a chance and bent down next Hinata, awkwardly staring at him until he realized Hinata wasn’t going to be the one to initiate the conversation. Kageyama sighed, admitting his defeat.

“Shouyou, listen, I-”

“I’m sorry…”

“What..?”

Kageyama was caught completely off guard. He didn’t come here expecting an apology. Hinata rolled back over and propped himself up on his elbows, now staring at Kageyama with a sliver of desperation. Definitely not what he was expecting.

“I’m sorry,” He repeated, only this time he averted his gaze. “Yesterday was- The way I acted, it was completely uncalled for…”

Well he wasn’t wrong.

“I just… I lost something really important and I’m really frustrated with myself about it.” He continued.  

Kageyama made an ‘oof’ type sound as he plopped down next to Hinata, surprised at the sudden information.

“So I  _was_  right..” Kageyama mumbled to himself, not fully intending to say it out loud. He looked towards Hinata and gave him his most sympathetic face. “I’m sorry for your loss, Hinata. I wasn’t sure if anyone had die-”

“What?” Hinata laughed. He sounded astonished. “Kageyama, no one died!”

“Oh..” Kageyama mused. “But you said you lost something important to you..?”

“Ah,” Hinata breathed, letting his voice take on a calmer tone. “I  _did_ , but emphasis on ’ _something_ ’. But it’s no biggie, I’ll just sit this one out.”

Hinata moved back to his original position, with his hands behind his head and his knees slightly bent. He seemed more relaxed this way. Kageyama stared with curiosity.

“What did you lose, anyways?” Kageyama questioned. He halfway expected not to get an answer but the mood had calmed and he thought now was a better chance then later.

“My jersey.” He said flatly. “It’s been lost for, two weeks, maybe three? And for the life of me, I can’t find it! I’ve torn my whole house up looking for it. And the fact that we only have a few more days till the game only made it worse. That’s why I flipped out on you like that. Deadlines make me anxious.”

“Your… volleyball jersey?” Kageyama questioned.

“Yeah. I was just really upset with the idea of me not being to play on the court. After all the practicing I’ve been doing I really wanted to put into play this game but it’s whatever, I guess. There’s always next time, right?”

Kageyama cocked his head and gave Hinata a questionable look, one similar to that of a confused, elderly dog.

He quickly reached behind him and slid the backpack off of his shoulders and into his lap. Hinata sat up to watch, curious on what Kageyama was doing.

“You know, Hinata, I wish you would’ve told me sooner.” Kageyama stated, shuffling odd and in things around in his bag. He made a small noise of approval as he pulled out the soft material and tossed it to Hinata.

His eyes grew wide as he recognized the familiar feeling of the fabric in his hands. Hinata squealed and shot up, bringing Kageyama with him.  

“My Jersey! Why di-”

“You left it at my house the last time you came over.” He said sheepishly. “I’ve been meaning to give it back to you for awhile now but…”  

Kageyama trailed off as he looked at Hinata. His eyes were soft and warm, overflowing with admiration. He gave Kageyama his brightest smile and cocked his head a bit, catching Tobio’s attention. Kageyama was pretty sure this was the happiest he’s ever seen Hinata.

“W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He flashed him another toothy grin and laughed, “You truly are a miracle, Kageyama."

**Author's Note:**

> heres to writing out of character :'''''))))


End file.
